noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Seira J. Loyard
This battle takes place after Ignes arrives in South Korea with her team of anti-clan leader weapons to collect a Noble sample for her experiments. Prologue Ignes Kravei hears that Noble clan leaders are causing chaos by annihilating Union Elders from Dr. Crombel. Having a high inferiority complex and grudge against current Clan Leaders, Ignes decides to meet one herself and collect a sample. So she heads off to South Korea. Arriving there she makes her presence known by shattering some buildings to call out KSA people. To her surprise, Seira and Regis arrive, making her job more convenient as she decides on capturing Seira. After Ignes makes a move towards Regis with a whip-like aura to dispose of him, Seira stops her and tells Regis to leave and protect the humans while she takes on Ignes herself. Battle Summary Round I - Seira vs. Ignes Seira engages in a fight with Ignes but is no match for her. So Seira is compelled to bring out her Death Scythe. At first, Ignes is enraptured to behold the soul weapon and within a second she is enraged at the fact she does not own something like that yet when someone with less caliber like Seira does. Then she calls out her mercenaries (anti-clan leader weapons) to subdue and capture Seira. Round II - Seira vs. Anti-clan leader weapons Seira is surrounded by the anti-clan leader weapons as Ignes stands back to observe. Seira fights them but they prove to be very strong. Apart from that, their fight is affecting the humans nearby. Seira flees to lead her pursuers to the previous battle site so that humans don't get involved. The battlefield changes but the outcome still remains same. Seira manages to fight them one by one but is outmatched when they attack her together. Ignes is impressed with Seira being able to keep up. Then Seira brings out her Grim Reaper. But the anti-clan leader weapons shoot charged energy beam from their mouths and a triple shot takes down the Grim Reaper. The battle-worn Seira ends up with gashes and bruises all over her body; her clothes slashed open and she barely standing herself. Round III - Seira and Rael vs. Ignes and weapons Rael arrives the battlefield. Ignes is impressed by his speed. She considers him undergoing similar pain like herself with his brother owning a soul weapon. So, she offers him to join her. Simultaneously, Seira is having a hard time with keeping up with the weapons as they are attacking together as well as using defensive shields. Rael pulls out his Grandia and attacks Ignes. Taken aback and quite surprised to see Rael having a soul weapon, Ignes changes her mind and orders her anti-clan leader weapons to attack Rael as well. While Rael dodges with speed and counters, Seira uses every ounce of energy to counter the weapons. She swings a blow with her Death Scythe and chops out an arm of a weapon. At this, Ignes goes berserk and she stabs a hole in Seira with her bare hand. Rael screams at her as a vicious Ignes clutches Seira's throat. Rael fixates his attention to the now unconscious Seira and an anti-clan leader weapon manages to hit him with its blast. He rushes towards Seira amidst the attacks and uses Grandia to decapitate one of the anti-clan leader weapons. Ignes orders the other two to stay put to avoid more damages. She herself steps in again and throws Seira at Rael. Rael catches her but pays for the momentary distraction as Ignes slashes right through him. She then shoots a dark aura beam that leaves Rael badly wounded and his clothes shredded to pieces. She presents him with the offer to join her once again but after Rael rejects it, she decides that she doesn't require a faulty soul weapon and gifts him a final blast of dark aura beam. Aftermath Ignes and her weapons win the fight and Ignes leaves with Seira's unconscious body as her test specimen, in order to experiment with her back at her lab on Roctis' Island. Rael and Regis pursue them with Rael leaving a trail for their comrades to follow. Rai, Frankenstein and Rajak arrive and pick up the trail. Karias also arrives but is asked by Frankenstein to be left behind to house-sit. Image Gallery Seira vs Ignes Ignes 4.png|Ignes waiting for enemies. Ignes attacks first.png|Ignes greets with an attack. Ignes meets Seira.png|Ignes meets Seira and Regis. Seira protects Regis.png|Seira intercepts Ignes' attack. Ignes vs Seira.png|Ignes surprises Seira. Ch299.png|Seira takes out the Death Scythe. Ignes on the Death Scythe.png|Ignes upon seeing the Death Scythe. Ignes 5.PNG|Ignes commands the weapons to subdue Seira. Seira vs Weapons Seira surrounded.png|Seira surrounded Seira vs weapons.png|Seira vs Anti-clan leader weapons Seira vs ignes1.PNG|Weapon targeting Seira Seira vs ignes2.PNG|Seira getting cornered Seira vs ignes3.PNG|Charged blasts Seira vs ignes4.PNG|Seira under multiple attacks Seira overpowered.png Seira vs 2 of 3 antiCLw.png Anti CL weapons attack on death.png Seira vs ignes6.PNG|The Grim Reaper defeated Rael and Seira vs Ignes and Weapons Rael vs weapons3.PNG|weapons attacking Rael Rael vs weapons4.PNG|Rael attacking with Grandia Rael vs weapons5.PNG|Rael destroys a weapon Seira and rael.PNG|Rael catches Seira Rael vs ignes.PNG|Rael pays for momentary distraction Rael vs ignes2.PNG|Ignes retakes Seira and aims a blast at Rael Rael wounded.PNG|Rael badly wounded Rael vs ignes3.PNG|Ignes leaving her parting gift